User talk:Green tentacle
Welcome Hi, welcome to LifeMusic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Genres page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Fredcerique (Talk) 14:03, March 20, 2010 Thanks! Thanks for helping! I'll get Darth Stabro to add that. He's in charge of the skin and such around here. I'll contact you if there's anything that goes wrong with the template. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 14:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *Wait...I don't think it's working. TobyMac should have some tags, but it doesn't. IDK. ): Master Fredcerique 16:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki stuff Well, it's still not working properly. The tags still don't show (although the computer I'm currently using doesn't display the site very well). Now the featured template is way to the right. Also (and this has been a problem for a while) the template should be in line with the title, not about it, so.... And the auto-refresh worked. :) It says AJAX instead of Autorefresh on the RC page, but I think I can fix that. I'll contact you if I can't. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 17:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *It's displaying for me now. :) - JMAS Speak To Me 17:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) **Does it say auto-refresh or does it say AJAX next to the box? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 17:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ***It says AJAX. And though the box is checked, it's not actually refreshing. - JMAS Speak To Me 17:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ****Same here. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 18:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *****I think I see where the problem is with the AJAX but I don't get why. I'll ask Grunny if he has any ideas next time I see him. Green Tentacle (Talk) 20:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ******OK. Thanks. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:34, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *Also, is there a way (well I know there is, but anyway) that I can get the "Create an article" and "Upload an image" links back at the bottom of the sidebar? Oh, and I contacted Grunny for ya. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 22:06, September 16, 2010 (UTC) **The issue isn't in the AJAX but in your friendly clock code, which is causing the rest of your JS to break. You can check this by putting FriendlyConfig.enableClock = false; into your personal JS and refreshing your cache. The issue with the Friendly clock code is the the function QueryString isn't defined when you use it (i.e. the QueryString.create( query ) part). You can change the "AJAX" to "Auto-refresh" by editing the Common.js and ctrl+f to find this part: AJAX: and changing "AJAX:" to "Auto-refresh:". You can get the "Create and article" and "Upload an image" back in the side bar by going to MediaWiki:Monaco.css and removing the line: #link_box_dynamic { display:none; }. Hope that helps. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 23:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ***Thanks Grunny. I'll try it tomorrow at school. I'll contact you to let you know if it works or not. God bless! Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ****The links worked, but the Auto-refresh is still not auto-refreshing. It does, however, say auto-refresh instead of AJAX now. :) We're getting there. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 12:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I've got a couple of questions about our main page. I hope you can answer them. First off, how do I get the "Click here for navigation" link to make the nav template drop down. As it is, the link takes you to the page and the template is permanently dropped down. Also, How do I get the "On this day" section to just show the "Events" section from the date articles? If you could help, I'd much appreciate it. Hint: I copied the code from the Wook. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 18:36, December 10, 2010 (UTC) *Also, the sidebar and skin and such is all wacked up. idk how that could happen, but yeah. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 19:48, December 10, 2010 (UTC) **Navigation thing probably uses JS. Will take a look tomorrow. You need to add tags to all the date pages like this to get only the events to show up. Messed up sidebar was due to a missing which I've now added. Green Tentacle (Talk) 23:37, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ***Thanks! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 04:16, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ****Ok, try copying this to MediaWiki:Common.js and #mp3-navlink #mp3-nav { display: none; } to MediaWiki:Common.css. Should make it hidden it hidden at first and appear when clicked. I've done it slightly different to the Wook to take advantage of jQuery's fancy slide effect. If you want it to appear without the animation, just replace slideToggle('slow') with toggle(). Green Tentacle (Talk) 14:27, December 11, 2010 (UTC) *****OK, so the nav template is still dropped down to start out, but it slides up when you click. However, after it slides up, it takes you to the navigation page. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 00:39, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ******Change the JS bit to: $(document).ready(function(){ $("#mp3-navlink").find("a").slice(0, 1).attr("href", "javascript:void(0)"); $("#mp3-navlink").click(function() { $("#mp3-nav").slideToggle('slow'); }); }); That should override the default link. Green Tentacle (Talk) 15:06, December 12, 2010 (UTC)